What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/TV shows/Looney Tunes: Laff Riot
Looney Tunes: Laff Riot is an American animated sitcom on Disney Channel and Cartoon Network. The show consist of six seasons, all containing 31 episodes, and features characters from Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' theatrical cartoons updated for the 21st century. It is produced by Disney Television Animation and Warner Bros. Animation. Synopsis Characters Main *'Mickey Mouse' (voiced by ) - a happily-married mouse who lives in Evergreen Street alongside his wife. *'Minnie Mouse' (voiced by Russi Taylor) - Mickey's wife and a renewed singer. *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - one of Mickey and Minnie's roommates who TBD. *'Donald Duck' (voiced by ) - one of Mickey and Minnie's roommates with a speaking condition who constantly fights with his cousin Daffy. *'Daisy Duck' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - one of Mickey and Minnie's roommates and Donald's girlfriend who works at the local supermarket. *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - one of Mickey and Minnie's roommates who is always clashing with his cousin Donald. *'Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck' (all also voiced by Russi Taylor) - Donald and Daffy's nephews. *'Barnyard Dawg' (voiced by ) - Mickey and Minnie's neighbor who is the main victim of Daffy's crazy schemes and antics. *'Yosemite Sam' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Goofy Goof' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - Mickey and Minnie's clumsy but well meaning neighbor, who has a crush on the mail delivery woman Clarabelle Cow. *'Max Goof' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - Goofy's son who hates his father's clumsiness but still cares for his father. He works as a analist on Scrooge Enterprises. *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - Mickey and Minnie's best friend who constantly visits them and often finds himself involved in their troubles. *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and also by Tress MacNeille, respectively) - TBD *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kristen Wiig on Season 1 and 2 and Kath Soucie on Season 3 onwards) - Bugs' dumb and girly girlfriend. *'Tina Russo Duck' (voiced by on Season 1, on Season 2 and Grey Griffin on Season 3 onwards) - Daffy's girlfriend and a original character for the show. *'Pinky and the Brain' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) - Donald and Daffy's pet white mice who secretly plot to take over the world. They are the major focus in some episodes' subplots. Recurring *'Pluto' (vocal effects by Bill Farmer) - Mickey and Minnie's loyal dog. *'Peg-Leg Pete' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - Mickey and Minnie's grumpy neighbor who likes to laugh at Goofy's clumsiness. *'Jerry Mouse' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a smart and resourceful mouse who eats cheese at Granny's house, which causes him to be stalked by her pet Tom Cat. *'Granny' (voiced by June Foray until her death and also by Tress MacNeille since then) - Mickey and Minnie's neighbor who is loving and caring. She is the owner of Tom Cat and constantly sends him to capture Jerry Mouse. *'Tom Cat' (voiced by Billy West) - Granny's pet cat who is constantly beaten and hurt by Jerry Mouse, who he is commanded to kill. *'Spike Bulldog' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - Granny's pet dog and the father of Tyke. He constantly beats either Jerry or (most of time) Tom for his antics, but is pretty peaceful when not bothered. *'Tyke Bulldog' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Spike's son who is always hurt and bothered by Tom Cat. *'Clarabelle Cow' (voiced by April Winchell) - the local mailwoman whom Goofy is in love with, although she does not realize this. *'Petunia Pig' (voiced by on Season 2 and also by Grey Griffin on Season 3 onwards) - TBD *'Scrooge McDuck' (voiced by until his death and by since then) - the CEO of Scrooge Enterprises, a major multinational. He's also the uncle of Donald and Daffy and the great-uncle of Huey, Dewey and Louie. *'Speedy Gonzales' (voiced by ) - the owner of a local pizzeria who is good friends with Mickey, Minnie, Bugs, Donald, Donald, Daffy and Porky. *'Sylvester Pussycat' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - One of Mickey and Minnie's neighbors who tries to eat them, but unsuccessfully. *'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Chip and Dale' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille and by Corey Burton, respectively) - the owners of a items store. *'Foghorn Leghorn' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a famous movie director and once the CEO of MutfinCorp. *'Woody Woodpecker' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Professor Ludwig Von Drake' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - an excentric scientist that is known for making the Teleporter. *'Droopy' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Slappy Squirel '(voiced by Sherri Stoner) - TBD *'Skippy Squirrel '(voiced by Max Charles) - TBD *'Pink Panther' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD *'Pinky Panther' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Panky Panther' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Squit Pigeon' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Bobby Pigeon' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Pesto Pigeon' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Dr. Otto Scratchansniff' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Mickey's psychologist. *'Hello Nurse' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Dr Scratchansniff's nurse and assistant. *'Thaddeus Plotz' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - the Mayor of Los Angeles. *'Launchpad McQuack' (voiced by ) - Scrooge McDuck's loyal but good hearted bodyguard. *'Rita the Cat' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Runt the Dog' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Wally Walrus' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Andy Panda' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Horace Horsecollar' (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Gus Goose' (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Pepé Le Pew' (voiced by on Season 1 and also by Jeff Bergman on Season 2 onwards) - TBD *'Mrs. Meany' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Minerva Mink' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Newt the Dog' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Buzz Buzzard' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'The Beagle Boys' - TBD *'Magica De Spell' (also voiced by June Foray until her death and also by Tress MacNeille since then) - TBD *'Gabby Gator' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Charlie Ant' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Blue Aardvark' (voiced by Eddie Garvar) - TBD *'Marvin the Martian' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD **'K-9' (vocal effects also by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Wile E. Coyote' (voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD *'The Road Runner' (vocal effects also by Frank Welker) - TBD Other *'Elmer Fudd' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Marc Antony and Pussyfoot' - TBD *'The Three Bears' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche, Grey Griffin and John DiMaggio, respectively) - TBD *'The Three Little Pigs' (also voiced by Russi Taylor and Bill Farmer, respectively) - TBD *'The Big Bad Wolf' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Mindy' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - TBD *'Buttons' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Mindy's Mom' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Chicken Boo' (vocal effects also by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Cecil Turtle' (voiced by ) - TBD *'The Mime '- A street mime who gets no love. *'Barney Bear' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Beaky Buzzard' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD Intro The introduction appears at the beginning of every episode. The shot of the WB shield overshooting its mark and crashing into the screen before settling back into its usual position is borrowed from the classic 1954 Bugs Bunny short Lumber Jack-Rabbit. All of Looney Tunes: Laff Riot characters appear in colorful bubbles in the intro. Minor characters appear floating by quickly. The theme music is a modernized verison of the original Looney Tunes intro, The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down. Character Appearances * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Bugs Bunny (appears outside of a bubble with his arms happily folded and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Daffy Duck (appears outside of a bubble with his arms greedily folded and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Goofy Goof * Max Goof * Peg-Leg Pete * Road Runner (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Wile E. Coyote (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Elmer Fudd (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Pete Puma (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Pepe Le Pew (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Foghorn Leghorn (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Chip and Dale (appear separate in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Lola Bunny (appears in a bubble next to her best friend and Speedy Gonzales and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters with both of her hands behind her back while smiling) * Tina Russo (appears in a bubble next to her best friend and Speedy Gonzales and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Speedy Gonzales (appears in a bubble in the middle of Lola Bunny and Tina Russo Duck and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Yosemite Sam (appears yelling in a bubble next to Porky Pig and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Porky Pig (appears waving his hand in a bubble next to Yosemite Sam and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Granny (appears dancing in a bubble in the middle of her pets, Sylvester and Tweety and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Tweety (appears in a bubble next to his owner and his worst enemy blows raspberries at Sylvester and starts running and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Sylvester (appears running angrily chasing after Tweety in a bubble next to his owner and his worst enemy and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Gossamer (appears with a awkward face in a bubble next to his mother and the Tasmanian Devil and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Witch Lezah (appears in a bubble next to her son and the Tasmanian Devil and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Tasmanian Devil (appears growling and sticking his tongue out angrily in a bubble next to Witch Lezah and her monster son and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Marvin the Martian (appears quickly in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Petunia Pig (appears quickly in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Barnyard Dawg (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Charlie Dog (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Sniffles (appears in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Henery Hawk (appears in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Hippety Hopper (appears in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Hubie (appears in a bubble behind Tweety and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Crusher (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Marc Anthony (appears in a bubble and at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Beaky Buzzard (appears in a bubble) * Bertie (appears in a bubble and at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Pussyfoot (appears in a bubble can you find pussyfoot?) * Pinky Pig (appears in a bubble very quickly) * Papa Bear (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Owl Jolson (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Claude Cat (appears in a bubble) * Cecil Turtle (appears in a bubble) * K-9 (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Penelope Pussycat (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) * Sam Sheepdog (appears in a bubble and at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) Episodes /List of Looney Tunes: Laff Riot episodes Production Reception Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes Category:What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/TV shows Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-PG Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Comedy-Drama